


Странная встреча

by n_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Случайно повстречав на горной тропинке предположительно погибшую десять лет назад кузину, Неджи решает зайти в гости и узнает много нового о пропавшей без вести родственнице.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	Странная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551626) by The Penumbra. 



Казалось, женщина не заметила Неджи, продолжая карабкаться по горной тропе и тихо напевая. Он последовал за ней, стараясь держаться в тени. В голове роилась тысяча вопросов.

Они не виделись вот уже десять лет.

Десять лет прошло с тех пор, как команда чуть живых генинов в слезах вернулась в Коноху без своего наставника-джонина. Довольно простая история – столкновение с чужими шиноби, двое генинов, решивших, что справятся на счет раз, и джонин, которому пришлось вытаскивать их из переделки, приняв на себя последствия безалаберности подчиненных. Тело Хинаты так и не нашли. Расследование показало, что, получив серьезные ранения, она упала и разбилась насмерть, а тело унесло рекой. Год ее считали пропавшей без вести, а потом вычеркнули из списка живых.

Поэтому он с трудом поверил собственным глазам, увидев ее. Он и в окно-то посмотрел случайно. Старше, с длинной иссиня-черной косой, одетая в тот же наряд, что и все женщины этой крохотной деревни, с сумкой через плечо - мимо гостиницы прошла его якобы мертвая кузина.

Семья носила траур ровно отведенное обычаем время, и продолжила жить как ни в чем ни бывало. Хината была лишь рядовой потерей, просто еще одной жертвой долга. В конце концов, такова жизнь шиноби. Неджи скорбил по кузине, но вскоре у него появились и другие поводы для скорби.

И вот теперь, в богом забытой горной деревушке, где Неджи решил остановиться на ночлег перед возвращением в Коноху, он снова встретил ее.

Он последовал за Хинатой: прочь из деревни, вверх по извилистым тропам, взбирающимся выше и выше от протоптанной дороги, к маленькому дому, скрытому от посторонних глаз. На пороге женщина обернулась и Неджи едва увернулся от метко брошенного сюрикена, выкатившись прямо под ноги глядящей на него во все глаза кузине. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений, прежде чем Хината взяла себя в руки и легко поклонилась ему.

\- Здравствуй, Неджи-ниисан, - произнесла она бесцветным голосом.

***

\- Хината.

Неджи внимательно посмотрел на кузину. Она потрудилась скрыть свою принадлежность к Хьюга под гендзюцу, и теперь на него смотрели голубые глаза вместо знакомых белых. На лбу не было и следа от проклятой печати. Но это была именно Хината.

\- Мы думали, ты умерла, - прямо сказал Неджи, и она покраснела под его испытывающим взглядом, поднося пальцы к губам, как делала это с самого детства, поддавшись смущению или страху. Знакомый жест вызвал в Неджи волну злости.

\- Почему? - резко спросил он. - Почему ты не вернулась? - Это был главный вопрос, жгущий изнутри с того самого момента, как Неджи заметил ее, и будь он проклят, если не добьется ответа. Он был зол от затянувшегося молчания; зол на нее за то, что ушла, и, возможно, зол на себя за то, что не искал ее лучше.

Он схватил Хинату за руку, заставляя поднять взгляд. Мольба в незнакомых голубых глазах, скрывающих саму ее суть, ее кровь, разозлила еще больше, и Неджи стиснул руку сильнее, чем следовало.

\- Отвечай, - рыкнул он.

\- Неджи, пожалуйста, - тихо сказала она. - Мне больно.

Хината выдержала его свирепый взгляд, и он чуть ослабил хватку, по-прежнему не отпуская ее.

\- Прости, так получилось, - просто ответила она, но прежде, чем Хината смогла продолжить, из дома выбежал ребенок – маленькая девочка с короткими волосами и смутно знакомыми темными глазами. Дитя внимательно посмотрело на Неджи, а потом спрятало лицо в складках платья Хинаты.

\- Моя дочь, - пояснила та неотрывно следящему за ребенком Неджи, чья голова уже шла кругом. Хината стряхнула его ослабевшую руку и наклонилась, чтобы взять дочь на руки. Неджи молча наблюдал за ней, думая, насколько похожа девочка на его кузину. - Теперь у меня семья, Неджи-ниисан, - продолжила Хината, гладя ребенка по голове, и вызывающе глянула на Неджи. - Моя собственная семья.

Неджи только сглотнул, все еще не в силах оторвать глаз от малышки.

\- Разве ты не могла вернуться? - беспомощно спросил он. - С мужем и детьми?

Хината уронила взгляд и прикусила губу.

\- Это довольно сложно... мы не могли... - с трудом выдавила она. Неджи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Хината остановила его, качая головой. - Ты должен... должен понять, - с запинкой произнесла она и нервно облизала губы. - Коноха бы... не приняла нас, - она скосила глаза в сторону дома.

Неджи проследил за ее взглядом. И опешил.

Старше и выше, чем его помнил Неджи, с длинными спутанными волосами, на пороге дома стоял Учиха Саске.

\- Мы женаты, - добавила Хината, глядя на изо всех сил пытающегося сохранить самообладание Неджи. Он был не в состоянии ответить; Неджи мог только смотреть, как самый известный и опасный преступник S-класса подходит к воротам и становится рядом с его нежной кузиной.

\- Хочешь зайти? - неуверенно спросила Хината.

***

Это какой-то горячечный бред, думал Неджи, заходя в дом вслед за своей якобы погибшей кузиной и ее предположительно кем-то убитым мужем. Пока Хината забирала его плащ, Хьюга почти надеялся, что вот-вот проснется.

Саске сел напротив гостя, и, пока Хината в сопровождении дочери хлопотала, накрывая на стол, двое мужчин обменивались неприязненными взглядами.

\- Он не отравлен, - впервые за вечер произнес Саске, криво улыбаясь не притронувшемуся к стоящему перед ним чаю Неджи. Тот хмыкнул и поднес чашку к губам, обжигая язык в поспешном стремлении опровергнуть обвинение в подозрительности. Подняв глаза, он поймал откровенно потешающийся взгляд.

\- С чего бы моей кузине выходить за тебя замуж, Учиха? - буркнул он.

\- А почему бы и нет? - парировал Саске. Хината вздохнула и положила руку ему на плечо. Супруги обменялись взглядами, после чего Саске поднялся со своего места и вышел из кухни вместе с дочерью.

\- Я буду поблизости, - бросил он, уходя, и Хината закатила глаза.

\- Не обращай внимания, - обратилась она к Неджи, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Неожиданная партия, - заметил он. - А мы-то всегда думали, что ты л...

\- Не надо, - тихо сказала Хината, помешивая чай. - Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не хочу говорить о неприятном.

\- Сложно не понять мое удивление.

\- Ну... да, - легко улыбнулась она. - Я и сама до сих пор удивляюсь, что все так вышло.

Неджи фыркнул, с прищуром следя за каждым ее движением. Было что-то необычное в этой Хинате, какая-то жесткость и неопределенность, превращающая ее в незнакомку. Хината явно старалась избежать упоминаний о том, что привело ее сюда, и это раздражало. Неджи постукивал пальцами по столу.

\- Твои генины чуть с ума не сошли, когда ты пропала, - начал он в надежде ее разговорить. - Они до сих пор винят во всем себя.

К его удивлению Хината не ответила. Та Хината, которую он знал, обязательно сказала бы что-нибудь – извинилась, пустилась в объяснения...

\- Они никогда мне не нравились, - призналась эта Хината, и Неджи вздрогнул. - Что такое? - спросила она, с недоумением глядя, как он изменился в лице.

\- Ты никогда не была такой жестокой, - с упреком отметил Неджи. Она замерла, поджав губы.

\- Жестокой?

\- Ты взвалила бремя вины на плечи детей, которые...

\- Выучили свой урок, Неджи, и их счастье, что такой малой кровью.

\- Это правда, - согласился он, наблюдая, как женщина сжимает и разжимает кулаки. - Один из учеников сказал, ты потеряла...

\- Да, - тихо ответила она и Неджи умолк. Хината убрала дзюцу и медленно подняла со лба густую челку. Неджи взглянул на ее изуродованное лицо и уронил голову.

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Это не только чтобы скрыть, кто я, но и чтобы спрятать уродство, - сказала она полуулыбаясь. - А отсутствие глаза не сильно помогает, когда стараешься быть неузнанным. Люди бы запомнили.

Неджи невольно провел рукой по своему лицу.

\- Тяжело пришлось?

\- Привыкла.

\- Мне очень жаль, - повторил он.

\- Не стоит, - ответила Хината. - Ты здесь ни при чем. И все это давно в прошлом.

Она поднялась и поставила на стол тарелку с рисом, жестом показывая, что он может приступать. Неджи принялся медленно жевать, думая о том, что сделал бы сам, оставшись без глаза. Хината восстановила гендзюцу, но вид ее исковерканного лица навсегда отпечатался в его сознании.

\- Ты поэтому не вернулась?

Хината вздохнула.

\- Это была одна из многих причин, Неджи-ниисан. Она отвернулась и сглотнула, нервно теребя рукав. - Я не была счастлива в Конохе.

\- Твои отец и сестра...

\- Если они считают меня мертвой, то хотя бы могут оплакивать, - сказала она. - Я никогда не добилась бы их признания, не смогла бы сделать их счастливыми. Ты и сам знаешь. Ты знаешь. - Неджи опустил плечи. Отрицать ее слова было бессмысленно, и оба прекрасно это понимали.

\- Пожалуйста, не будем больше о прошлом, - взмолилась Хината. - Воссоединения должны быть радостными, не правда ли? - У Неджи на языке вертелось, что воссоединения не предполагают воскрешения из мертвых, но сдержался. Вместо этого он кивнул, а Хината улыбнулась.

\- Теперь ты расскажи. Как там Тен-Тен? - спросила она, делая глоток чая.

\- Она умерла.

Чашка со стуком упала на стол.

\- Я... Мне так жаль, ниисан, - с искренним сожалением произнесла Хината. - Я... я не знала.

\- Разумеется не знала, - сухо отозвался Неджи и она резко втянула в себя воздух. - Нет, прости. Я не это имел в виду.

Неджи вдохнул, глядя в окно. Похоже, больных тем им избежать не удастся. Хината накрыла его ладонь своей и сочувственно сжала.

\- Это было давно, - тихо сказал он. - Она погибла на миссии где-то через год после того, как ты пропала. - Неджи слабо улыбнулся. - Я тоже был не особенно счастлив в Конохе, - повторил он хинатины же слова, и она вздрогнула, как от удара. Глядя в ее печальное лицо, Неджи почувствовал укол совести.

\- Хината, я... - он попытался подобрать слова, чтобы извиниться, но она только покачала головой. - Знаешь, Тен-Тен оставила мне сына, - вдруг признался Неджи и улыбнулся, глядя, как вытянулось ее лицо.

\- У тебя есть ребенок? - недоверчиво переспросила Хината. Он кивнул.

\- Почти девять лет, и очень сообразительный для своего возраста, - лицо Неджи смягчилось при мысли о сыне и о том, как он, должно быть, вырос за последнее время. - Я не видел его уже восемь месяцев.

Здесь Хината снова удивила его, внезапно заключив в объятья.

\- Я так рада за тебя, Неджи-ниисан, - прошептала она. - Я так беспокоилась, что тебе некого любить. - Прежде, чем Неджи успел ответить, она отпустила его и ослепительно улыбнулась. - Расскажи мне о нем. Я хочу узнать о твоем сыне побольше.

***

Они еще долго разговаривали. Неджи с удовольствием рассказывал о своем сыне, да и соскучился он больше, чем хотел бы признаться. Хината внимательно слушала, а Неджи отвечал на все ее вопросы, но он заметил, что она ни разу не спросила ни об отце, ни о сестре, ни о том, что происходит в Конохе. Сам Неджи старался избегать упоминаний прошлого, догадываясь, что Хината не хочет об этом говорить. И все же было кое-что, о чем он хотел бы узнать.

\- Твоя дочь, сколько ей? - спросил Неджи, как только представился подходящий момент.

\- Четыре года, скоро будет пять, - гордо отозвалась Хината.

\- У нее есть шаринган?

\- Может и есть. Какое это имеет значение? - пожала плечами Хината.

\- Какое значение? - Неджи посмотрел на нее исподлобья.

\- Она не станет шиноби, - тихо, но твердо ответила Хината. - Она проживет тихую жизнь, зная лишь основы самозащиты. Выйдет замуж, заведет семью, будет заботиться о стареющих родителях, - закончила она, улыбаясь.

Неджи неверяще уставился на нее.

\- И Учиха согласен с этим?

\- Теперь у нас другая жизнь, ниисан.

\- Единожды Учиха – всегда Учиха, - хмыкнул Неджи. - Не хочешь же ты сказать, что он живет тихой жизнью, не тренируясь и ни с кем не дерясь?

Молчание Хинаты подтвердило правоту его предположения, но как бы он ни пытался узнать что-то подробнее, куноичи просто-напросто отказалась отвечать. Неджи раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула. Создавалось впечатление, что после всех разговоров он узнал о Хинате и ее муже лишь немногим больше, чем за прошедшие десять лет.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя считают пропавшей без вести, а Учиха все еще возглавляет список самых опасных и разыскиваемых преступников? - резко спросил он.

\- Не то, чтобы он действительно опасен, - ответила Хината и слабо улыбнулась. - По крайней мере, пока у него есть выбор.

Последняя фраза тяжело повисла в воздухе.

\- Ты угрожаешь мне?

\- Большинство считает нас мертвыми, Неджи, - продолжила Хината, не глядя на него. - Почему бы не оставить все, как есть?

\- Я давал присягу Конохе, - возразил Неджи. - И скрыть факт нашей встречи было бы предательством.

Он подпрыгнул на месте, когда Хината резко поднялась на ноги, ударив обеими руками по столу, и в упор посмотрела на него.

\- Но прежде ты дал присягу мне, Неджи, - он ошеломленно смотрел на нее: и поза, и голос женщины странным голосом напоминали о ее отце, Хиаши. Неджи открыл было рот, но Хината не дала ему возразить.

\- Ты поклялся мне в верности задолго до того, как стал шиноби Конохи, или ты забыл, Хьюга Неджи? - холодно процедила она. - Ты обещал защищать меня, может, ты и об этом не помнишь?

\- Я помню, Хината-сама.

Забытый титул отрезвил ее, вернув к обычному смущенно-неуверенному состоянию. Хината прикрыла ладошками рот, отчаянно краснея. На лице Неджи мелькнула тень улыбки.

\- Я не предам тебя, Хината. Разумеется, у меня есть долг прежде всего перед тобой, - он поднялся и поклонился. - Прости, мне не следовало говорить в таком тоне.

Хината неуверенно кивнула и села на место.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты и в самом деле изменилась, Хината.

\- Прости, что так вышла из себя, - смущенно улыбнулась она и после небольшой паузы продолжила. - Ты действительно собирался нас выдать?

\- Если бы собирался, разве стал бы предупреждать? - ухмыльнулся он. Она покачала головой и снова залилась румянцем. - Я был рассержен и наговорил глупостей. Я сохраню твой секрет, клянусь.

\- Спасибо, Неджи-ниисан, - прошептала Хината и подняла на него подозрительно блестящие глаза. - Скажи, ты винишь меня за то, что я все бросила и начала новую жизнь?

Он на мгновение задумался, а потом взял ее руки в свои.

\- Ответь мне только на один вопрос, - попросил он в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд. - Ты счастлива?

Улыбка осветила ее лицо, не оставляя и тени сомнения в ответе.

\- Счастливее, чем когда-либо, - тихо ответила Хината.

***

Хината настояла на том, чтобы Неджи отдохнул перед дорогой, и он согласился. С восходом он спустился на кухню, обнаружив давно проснувшуюся Хинату и готовый завтрак. Саске появился чуть позже и вежливо поприветствовал гостя.

\- Я провожу тебя, - внезапно предложил Учиха, и Неджи бросил на него тревожный взгляд, не понимая, с чего бы вдруг Саске напрашиваться ему в провожатые. - Не бойся, Хината не даст мне тебя убить, - глумливо добавил хозяин дома.

\- Сам бы цел остался, - огрызнулся Неджи.

\- Он просто дразнится, ниисан, - улыбнулась Хината, и Неджи с трудом подавил ребяческий порыв показать Саске язык. Как он ни старался, проникнуться симпатией к Учихе так и не смог, а потому до сих пор пребывал в недоумении, как Хината может быть счастлива с таким типом.

Когда мужчины собрались выходить, Хината подала кузену собранную сумку с едой и плащ. Мысль о том, что это почти наверняка их последняя встреча, обожгла Неджи.

\- Я рад, что мы встретились еще один раз, - обратился он к улыбающейся и раскрасневшейся женщине. - Спасибо за все.

\- Знаешь, я всегда гордилась тобой, Неджи-ниисан, - вдруг призналась она, крепко его обнимая.

\- И я тобой... Хината-сама, - обнял он ее в ответ, на минуту пытаясь представить себе, как бы все получилось, останься Хината в Конохе.

От размышлений его отвлекло вежливое покашливание. Саске ждал в дверях. Неджи осторожно отстранился и поклонился Хинате.

\- Береги себя, ниисан, - сказала она напоследок.

\- Будь счастлива, Хината, - ответил он и вышел вслед за Саске.

***

\- Так что обо мне рассказывают, Хьюга?

\- Половина верит, что ты мертв. Вторая половина считает, что ты собираешь вторых Акацук, - сухо ответил Неджи.

\- Вот как, - Саске выглядел довольным. - И ты ведь не станешь никого разубеждать, что я преставился, правда?  
Неджи резко остановился. Саске оглянулся и посмотрел на него испытывающе.

\- Я не знаю тебя, Учиха, и не доверяю тебе, - медленно проговорил Неджи, - но, черт знает с какой радости, Хинате ты не безразличен.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

\- Выговорился? Полегчало? - насмешливо поинтересовался Саске. - Но я рад слышать, что ты не наделаешь глупостей.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я делаю это для тебя, Учиха? - осклабился Неджи.

Саске равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Да плевал я на твои “ради”, - тут он внезапно оказался прямо позади Неджи. - Одно слово, Хьюга, - вкрадчиво произнес он, - если ты скажешь хоть слово и подставишь мою семью под удар, ты сильно об этом пожалеешь. - Взгляды черных и белых глаз скрестились. - Когда дело касается мести, я умею ждать, и мне не важно, о скольких жизнях идет речь.

Неджи застыл.

\- Ты правда считаешь, что можешь тягаться со всей Конохой?

\- Да, - холодный и уверенный ответ заставил Неджи вздрогнуть, потому что он знал – это говорит человек, для которого не существует рамок. Учиха Саске – тот, кого определенно стоит опасаться, даже ему, Неджи.

Они с минуту молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Саске повернулся и пошел вперед, жестом предлагая Неджи следовать за ним. Потом Учиха снова заговорил.

\- Нет смысла искать нас снова, - напрямик заявил он. - Мы переезжаем время от времени, чтобы замести следы.

\- Ясно.

Они дошли до очередной поляны и Саске указал рукой на юг.

\- Иди по этой тропе, скоро выйдешь на дорогу.

Неджи кивнул.

\- Береги себя, Хьюга. Надеюсь тебя больше не встретить.

\- Взаимно, Учиха, - ухмыльнулся Неджи. - Заботься о семье.

Саске улыбнулся и исчез, оставив лишь след из взметнувшихся с земли листьев. Неджи простоял на поляне еще какое-то время. Потом он повернулся и пошел вниз по петляющей тропинке – назад в Коноху, к сыну – и ни разу не обернулс


End file.
